The Rescue of Peter Pan
by JainaLauren
Summary: Wendy and the Lost Boys rescue Peter Pan from peril.


Mills 10

Jaina Mills

Ms. VanSchoelandt

C.P. English 10

12 September 2012

The Rescue of Peter Pan

It was a night just like any other in the Darling household. Mrs. Darling tucked Wendy, her eldest child and only daughter, and Michael, her youngest, into bed, thinking of John, her middle child, sleeping away at the school for boys he was attending. "Goodnight children," Mrs. Darling sweetly whispered as she shut off the light and closed the door. Michael fell quickly asleep, but Wendy lay awake, thinking of the wonderful Peter Pan.

It had been almost a year now since the adventure with Peter Pan. He came in the middle of the night and woke the children. They flew with Peter and the fairy Tinker Bell to Neverland, not knowing what they had in store. The three children saw and experienced things they never had before. They met Peter's best friends, the Lost Boys, and defended Peter against his enemy, the Captain Hook. After their wild adventures with Peter, the children were ready to go home, but knew they would never forget the daring adventures they'd had with Peter.

Wendy was just about to drift off to sleep, when she heard something at the window. Immediately she thought of Peter. She went to the window, and as soon as she opened it, something flew in and tumbled onto the floor. Immediately she thought of Peter, but as she got a closer look, she knew that this was definitely not Peter Pan. In fact, it wasn't just one being, but two. It was two of the Lost Boys, the twins. Wendy quickly rushed to their side, "Are you boys alright?"

"Wendy!" they yelled in unison.

"Shh! Michael is asleep. What are you boys doing here?" She whispered.

"It's Peter!"

"He's hurt!"

"Wendy?" Michael groggily says. He has clearly been awoken by all of the commotion.

"Come here Michael. We have guests." Wendy quaintly replies. "Now, boys, slow down. What is the issue?"

One of the twins tells her "Peter Pan has disappeared! He's been missing for days! The boys are going crazy! Help us Wendy!"

"Do you know where he has gone?" Wendy asked.

"No! He just disappeared! Please Wendy, you have to help us find him!"

"This is terrible," Wendy mutters to herself, then looks up at the boys. "Michael and I will come help you, but as soon as he is found we must return home."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you Wendy!" The boys exclaim in unison.

"Come Michael, we're going to find Peter Pan."

"But how will we fly to Neverland? Where's Tinker Bell?" replies Michael. Just then, Tink flies out through the window, and lands right on Michael's arm. "There you are Tink! Right on time!" Tinker Bell supplies Wendy and Michael with pixie dust, and the five of them fly off to Neverland.

They fly and fly for what seems like hours. Through the whole flight, Wendy was thinking of Peter, and trying to think of where he possibly could have gone. As they flew, she became more and more worried. What if they never found Peter? Who would take care of the boys? How long would it be before she could return home? Finally, the clouds parted, and Neverland appeared. It looked just as she remembered it, and she felt as though she had never left. Now all that was missing was Peter. The boys led them to their home, where all of the other boys were.

This place did not look the same as she had remembered. When she had first arrived here over a year ago, this place was filled with wild boys, running around with joy and happiness in their eyes. Now, there was nothing. The trees and forest looked the same, but there were no boys to be found. Tinker Bell flew off at the sight. "Where are all of the Lost Boys?" Wendy asked.

"We'll show you," The twins replied wearily. They led them to very large tree, and somehow opened a secret door. Wendy and Michael followed the twins down a very short staircase. She then saw the boys. If it weren't for their outfits, she may not have noticed the boys. Sad and distraught, they looked miserable. The place was just filled with sadness. The boys were just sitting around moping, some were asleep. Right then, Wendy knew she needed to cheer the lost boys up.

"Wake up! Get up everyone! You all know that Peter is missing, but that is going to change. We're going to find Peter! All of you are going to help. Each one of you is important. We're going on an adventure, and we're going to find Peter!" The boys jumped up, a little frightened, a little surprised, a little excited.

"Wendy!" one of the boys yelled. "We didn't know you were coming!"

"Well I'm here. Pack up anything you need. Let's go. Someone grab a sword for Peter,"

In a single file line, they marched out the door. They were ready for this mission. They needed to find Peter. They started walking through Neverland. First stop, the mermaids. In order to find Peter, they needed clues. After they asked the Mermaids if they knew anything, they'd ask the Indians.

The walk to find the Mermaids was short. The mermaids lived in the ocean, right next to the waterfall. They were beautiful beings and big gossips. They knew everything about what goes on in Neverland. As soon as they got there, they told the mermaids what the problem was, and asked if they'd seen Peter anywhere. After thinking about it for a while, trying to recollect their memories of the past few days, the mermaids remembered that they had seen Peter.

"He was walking along the shore, with two other men, I didn't recognize the men. They were wearing cloth around their heads, like ninjas," the mermaid told Wendy and the Lost Boys.

"Did you notice anything else? Which way were they going?" Wendy replied.

Another Mermaid spoke up. "I saw the men twice. I was swimming along the shore, away from the girls a couple nights ago, and there they were. Laughing and smiling, the men were sitting around a fire, eating. I didn't see Peter though."

"In which direction were they?" Wendy asked.

"They went that way," one of the mermaids said, pointing.

"Thank you so much! We might be back around here. If you see Peter again, lets us know. See you later!"

"Goodbye!" the mermaids replied.

With Wendy and Michael as their leaders, the lost boys marched on through Neverland. They walked, and walked, and didn't find much. Suddenly, one of the boys told everyone to stop. Looking down at the ground, he saw the ninja mask lying in the trees. He picked it up, and observed it carefully. Torn and dirty, it looked as though it'd been there for a while. Whether it had been there long or not, this was a good sign. Now they knew that they were on the right path, and they just had to keep on trekking.

They walked for what seemed like forever. Tired and exhausted, they decided to call it a night. They had been walking all day, and needed to rest. They found a good place to lie down, and slept for a few hours. Worn out from the day, they each slept well, knowing they had a long day ahead of them tomorrow.

They woke up early, and got ready for the day ahead. Trying to figure out where to go next, Wendy asked the boys exactly where they were. After thinking and thinking, the boys couldn't seem to figure out where they were. They looked around, and nothing seemed familiar. Wendy was a little worried, but decided that they needed to keep going. She led them in the opposite way they came, hoping to make some progress in the search for Peter Pan.

As they walked, they talked about what they would do when they found Peter. They discussed who they thought the abductor was, and how they would fight him. The boys had many ideas in their heads of what the abductor could be.

"He's a three-eyed monster!"

"With claws!"

"And purple scales!"

"No, no. You boys think too much. I'm sure he's just a silly man. We'll rescue Peter Pan, I'm sure the abductor won't be too dangerous," Wendy said to quiet the boys.

Continuing to walk, the boys started to become restless. They didn't seem to be making any progress. They hadn't found any clues, and nothing looked familiar. Wendy was becoming worried that they'd never find Peter. They became increasingly more lost. This trip seemed endless, until they came upon some familiar faces. The Indians! They had found the Indians! Several of the boys explained Peter's disappearance and the clues they received from the mermaids to the chief Indian.

"Ah, yes. Peter Pan. I saw him just a little ways down the hill. He seemed to be tied up, but I figured it was just a game silly Peter was playing. He was with men wearing masks. He's very close, but I would recommend being careful of those crazy men," Chief kindly explained.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you Chief!" the boys cheered.

"You are very welcome. Now go on boys and Wendy. You must find Peter Pan."

They left the site right away and headed towards the hill where the Indians said they saw Peter. They stopped at the top of the hill so that Wendy could make some announcements and formulate a plan.  
"Now boys, you must be very cautious. We don't want any of you to get hurt. After rescuing Peter, we need to get out of there. We don't know what to expect from these men, and they could be dangerous. You need to be strong, and remember why we're here. Do what I say, and listen to Peter if he tells you anything. Try to be quiet and sneaky," Wendy told the Lost Boys.

They walked on down the hill very quietly, watching for any signs of the masked men. Coming to the edge of a line of trees and bushes, Wendy told the boys to stop and wait. She sent two of the boys into the trees to scope out the area. Patient and quiet, Wendy and the boys waited for the news.

"Wendy! We found him! We found Peter! He's just behind the trees. He's tied to a tree, and there are two masked guys guarding him."

The Lost Boys immediately rush toward the trees. "No! Wait!" says Wendy. "You need to be careful! We need to make a plan! These men could be dangerous!" she turns to the boys who saw Peter. "Boys, what do you think we should do?"

"Come have a look, Wendy!"

Wendy follows the boys through the trees. It was just as the two boys had said. Peter was tied to a tree, and there were two men guarding him, but one of them was asleep, and the other seemed to be talking to himself.

"It doesn't seem as though these men are too intelligent," Wendy whispers. She looks to the boys and says "We need to create a distraction. Somehow, we have to lead the guards away from Peter. Then we can sneak Peter out and run away."

"Yeah! Good plan, Wendy!" one of the boys says. "Let's go tell everyone!"

The three of them walk back to the Lost Boys. "Okay, we've made a plan," Wendy says. "We need to distract the guards."

"We'll do it!" Cubby and twin number one speak up.

"Thank you, boys. Make sure to stay safe, and don't let the guards look back at Peter." Wendy tells them. She looks at the rest of the boys. "One or two of you are going to have to keep watch for more of the masked men. If you hear or see anything, just whistle really loudly."

"I will!" says Skunk.

"Me too!" says twin number two.

"The rest of you will help to free Peter. You need to untie him. Then make sure that he gets his sword. Okay, is everyone ready?"

"Yeah!"

"Yep!"

"Let's go!"

"Uh huh!"

"I guess so…"

"Ready!"

"Okay, Skunk, Number two, take your positions. Cubby, you and number one are up. We're going to go around to the other side of Peter. When you see me give you the signal, you can start distracting!"

"Got it!"

"Okay, here we go!"

Making sure to stay hidden from the guards, Wendy, Michael, Rabbit, and Foxy quickly walk around to the other side of Peter Pan. Wendy gives the signal, and the show is on the road. Quick and fierce, Cubby and Number one jump down from a very tall tree. Each of them landed right in front of a guard, startling each one of them. The two boys start running circles around the guards, touching them, and messing with them as they go. The guards quickly get irritated. They stand up, thinking they're going to get these two boys. Number one leads Cubby into the trees, laughing. The guards begin to run after them, forgetting all about Peter.

Wendy knows that this is the time to rescue Peter. "Go! Go get Peter!" she tells Rabbit and Foxy. Wendy, Rabbit, and Foxy run towards Peter with Michael trailing behind. They start untying Peter right away. Peter's already laughing with excitement due to the action with the boys and the guards. All of a sudden, the five of them stopped at the sound of a whistle. Right away, they knew that this whistle came from the Lost Boys keeping look out.

"Hurry! Untie Peter! Give him his sword!" Wendy yells.

The ropes that hold Peter fall to the ground just as two big masked men come out of the trees. One of the men is dragging the two guards, and the other is dragging Cubby and Number one.

"Let go of them!" Rabbit yells, and jumps on the first guy's back.

Foxy follows, and starts kicking the second man. The man lets go of Cubby and Number one, and grabs Foxy by the ears. He lifts him up into the air and Foxy jumps onto the man's shoulders and pulls off his mask. Wendy is horrified. She's holding Michael back so that he doesn't get hurt, but he's desperate to join in. Peter runs in to help Rabbit. Soon enough, all six of the Lost Boys and Peter are fighting the men. The men are struggling to win this fight. The guards are long gone, and now it's the boys against two men.

In just a few short minutes, the boys have the men on the ground. Three of the boys are sitting on one guy, and three of them are sitting on the other. Tired and exhausted, these men can barely breathe.

"Now this will teach you to mess with Peter Pan and the Lost Boys!" yells Peter. He wraps their masks around their mouths, making it impossible for them to speak. Finishing things off, the boys get up and they tie the two men to the same tree that Peter was tied to. By this time, the two guys are completely beat, and can't even stand to watch Peter lead Wendy, Michael, and all six boys away from the trees and back towards home.

Everyone is screaming and hollering in excitement when they stop by the river to get a drink, and rest after the big fight.

"Good work everyone! I'd like to give a big thanks to Wendy and Michael for coming all the way to Neverland to rescue me!" Peter exclaimed.

"You're very welcome Peter. It was our pleasure." Wendy replied with the utmost class. Michael was so worn out by this time that he was about to fall asleep. "We better get home. Michael is quite exhausted."

"Let's go boys! It's a long walk home."

Peter led everyone back to the lost boys' tree. Each of the boys was so tired that they fell asleep right away. Because Michael was so tired, Peter flew with him and Wendy back to their home. Once the two darling children were safe at home, Peter thanked them again, and said goodbye. The children fell asleep with smiles on their faces and dreams of Peter Pan and the Lost Boys in their heads.


End file.
